Burning Eyes
by fallingout1532
Summary: Princess runs away from home.


His eyes…

I jumped over the bush my skirt snagging on it and making me fall, terrified I yanked it and it ripped causing the bottoms of my underwear to be visible.

I mumbled a swear word under my breath but quickly started running again.

How did I get here, I was elegent. I was smart. I was powerful. So how come I'm running from a mad man in the middle of the night?

I"ll start from the beginning by telling you who I am.

three days previous

"Princess Rilen, the King wishes to talk to you and your mother in the square room." A short funny looking man with a twitching mustache told me as I stood in my britches in the bed chamber.

Who am I, you may be thinking now. My name is Rilen Mytis, or Rilz for short. My formal title is Princess Rilen Mytis Veron daughter of King and Queen Jaqu Mytis Veron. My father, unfortunately, died three years ago of a serious illness. My mother refused to let me have the throne and it immediately went to next in line, Ecchi Huro. Lucky for my mom, not so good for me, King Ecchi has had a thing for me since childhood, even though he's five years older than me. I was to remain the princess or become a vestal virgin for life. Not much of a choice, eh? The weird thing is I don't fit the description of your everyday princess at all, when I was younger my father used to read me tales of a far away land called Ara and how their were beautiful goddesses and gods the moment I saw a picture of one of them I fell in love. So, here I am today at full age of 16 at 5'7" with long black hair with pink highlights my eyes are a natural purple color so I had one of my magicians create a spell to make my eyes appear light blue.

"Rilen, you heard the man, let's get you dressed up, who knows maybe his highness will finally propose! I can't imagine why he likes you with those weird things you've done to my once beautiful daughter." I rolled my eyes as Lady Hanh Mytis Veron ranted.

"Mom, don't make me wear the frilly dress." I growled as I knew she was reaching for it in the huge wardrobe.

"Oh your wearing the dress, Rilen." My mother pulled out a strapless fluff out golden dress with a huge flower and ribbon arrangement all over it.

"NO!" I screamed bloody murder as the maids held me and my mother dressed me, did my hair in a pin-up bun, and did my make-up; I looked like I stepped out of a gothic fairy tale gone wrong.

"Oh you'd look so beautiful if it wasn't for that eye color and hideous pink coloring in your hair. Henrietta call the magician that does these ugly things to my daughter." Isn't she lovely.

It didn't take long for the nice old man who helped me out daily to arrive apologizing and saying it was 'purely for the fun'. He quickly did a reverse spell and my hair returned to it's natural color of pure black, my eyes also returned to normal. I must hace looked 'presentable' for I was shoved out into the corridor.

As I walked down the despairing hallway I started to envision the imminent arrival, I saw him doing it formally by asking my mother who would clap and say yes as I would have to politely nod and agree. He would smile and ask for my mother to leave. I shuddered at the thought.

We arrived at the door and I pondered if it was too late to dress up the maid and run away. Before I could act on my impulse the door opened to reveal a man of about 21 years with light brown hair and dark red eyes, he was beautiful, I had to admit, but for some reason I didn't like getting married to a man who was already old enough to be considered for elder of the year.

He looked me up and down with delight, "You look lovely today, personally I like you in whatever you play dressup in." I suppose he was trying to tease me but all I could do was grimace. My mother answered this by elbowing me in my ribs where my already tight corset was suffocating me.

"AH- I thank you…" I covered my scream of pain. He nodded and let my mother past followed by me.

My mother sat in the comfortable chair next to Ecchi as I took my traditional seat of a to-be bride, on the floor. They conversed in whispers as I sat there bored, my mind started to wander and I found myself thinking of one of the stories my father had told me.

"_Dad, is there really a place called Air-ah?" a five year old version of me asked._

_My father a muscular man with black hair and kind brown eyes laughed a deep laugh, "Yes, in fact we guard it for the most magical of people are there."_

"_Tell me a story about it!" I begged giving him the puppy eyes._

"_Another one? Well, alright. Once upon a time there was a young boy, very young and very foolish boy, named Jacob. He was very good looking and he had tangoed with the hearts of girls before but never returning the feelings. One day he came across a girl, she was the most interesting girl he had ever met, she had long, golden hair and the most enticing purple eyes. What most interested him though was the fact that she seemed to be scared of everything she saw." I cut him off here._

"_That sounds a lot like mommy." I gushed._

_My father didn't continue instead he looked me in the eye, "Go to bed." I had never heard my father speak so coldly._

I thought of this memory a lot, it was obvious that I had been right that the woman had been my mother, but did that mean that Ara…

"Do you accept my dear Princess Rilen?" Ecchi looked me in the eye, I hated when he did that.

"Accept what, your highness?" I asked. Ecchi sighed and my mother made an irrated clicking sound with her tongue.

"I asked if I could have you as my Queen, the people expect it. I also have fallen deeply in love with you." I cringed at his corniness internally.

"Mother has already given her blessings!" my mother put in glaring at me as if she could read my mind.

"There would be nothing in the world that would make me happier." I faked a smile and batted my eyelashes. Squealing in delight my mother clapped her hands together and scurried out the door.

Ecchi smiled slyly at me, as if I didn't know what he was going to try.

"Did you know that in a certain language your name means pervert?" I tried to turn the subject.

"Really?" I suppose he was trying to sound husky, it probably would have probably worked for that maid girl. He advanced toward me and tried grabbing my arm.

"Oh, dear. It seems that I lost an earring." I dropped my earring out of my ear quickly. When I stood again Ecchi was looking at me with a tired expression.

"You don't want to be with me, do you Rilz?" he asked using my childhood name. I smiled for real.

"No, I don't H." I called my pet name to him.

"Why, back when we were younger you told me you wanted to marry me." Ecchi asked his eyes wide. How could I tell the ruler of the country he was a pompous pervert?

"Yes, I also said that Ara existed." I tried covering.

"God, Ara. That fairy tale you're so obsessed with. What is it that you want in a boy, I've seen you, you never look at any boy with interest except when you see those pictures in the books of the boys with weird eyes." He looked a tad bit angry.

"What are you talking about, I'm just not interested in you." This was NOT the right thing to say and I immediately knew it. The king's eyes looked at me and glared.

"Many girls would love to have me for a lover!" he angrily spoke.

"Then go marry one of them!" I raised my voice. Now this is really bad, you may be thinking oh it's not that bad you just yelled at him. Well this 'him' is the King of the country and he NEVER gets talked to like that.

As predicted the King was angry and in a fit of rage he flung his hand and I crashed into the wall behind me, before I could blink he was holding me by my neck against the wall. Leaning in he smelled my hair, I wanted to barf.

"You don't want a sensitive caring guy, I'll give you a guy that you have no choice to be with." Ecchi was trying to bluff me and I could tell but for some reason I couldn't help it, I egged him on.

"What's the difference again." He immediately hit me, the world spinned out of view, how hard had he hit me? When I awoke again King Ecchi was shirtless and lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a letter opener standing erectly out of his chest. I looked at my hands, a bright red substance covered them.

"No, I didn't…" the door to the study bust open to reveal my mother and half a dozen guards they stared from me to the dying King.

"I knew I heard a scream! Kill her, she has attacked our king!" my mother screamed. I always knew my mother never really loved me.

I did what any normal girl would do in my position, I ran, that was kind of hard with 6 guards and a hysteric woman all trying to block the only doorway.

"Wait, it wasn't Rilen that did it." I heard the King's voice from behind me. How was that possible?

I turned slowly, sure enough there was Ecchi with a strange look in his eyes that seemed to be glowing standing there perfectly unharmed.

"How?" I stuttered out.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you." Ecchi didn't answer my question. I felt him move before he did, and I ran.

_Wait, I felt him move… what is this?_

_**Listen to me and you may be able to keep us both alive.**_

_Oh no, oh no, I'm going crazy I'm hearing voices._

_**Shut up, and you may want to do something about the fact that you ran out the window and are now falling.**_

Sure enough I looked around me, the world was flying by me.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_

_**Why did I get stuck with an idiot, you belong with that pervert. Grab onto the vine, it's going to burn.**_

I was in no mood to ponder why I was going crazy, I did as I was told. I made for the vine, I knew my hands were getting cut badly and the vine seem to be strained from my weight. Eventually I slowed to a stop though.

Exhaling deeply, my now ripped hands helped me climb down unsteadily.

__

_**You can't go to the ground they're searching for your body there!**_

_Where do you expect me to go then?_

_**Try the window three down, it should be leading to the hallway of your room.**_

Even though I knew it was crazy, even though it would probably kill me in the end, I listened after all this voice had saved me twice already, that is assuming it was the one that took care of Ecchi. I climbed down to the window and tried pushing it open, not surprisingly it was locked.

_What now?_

_**Don't be a wimp, theres no security system installed just break it open!**_

I was shocked, I was a princess I don't cut my hands this much, I don't kill kings, and I most certainly do not break windows.

_**Whatever I can't deal with this, if we pass out it's your fault!**_

I felt a sudden change, although I could still see and feel I was unable to move my body. It was almost as if I were riding a roller coaster, although I was moving and seeing where and what I was doing I couldn't change the course of which it went.

My hand reached back slammed hard into the glass window, it shattered easily. My body was forced into the window opening, cutting my thigh along the way. I felt the pain as it seared across my mind.

_OW! That freakin' hurt._

_**Man, you suck, this is a minor wound.**_

I pouted slightly, whatever the voice was it was really mean.

My body slunk along the corrider looking around to make sure there were no guards. Luckily there weren't. It reached my bedroom door and tried turning the knob. It was locked.

_What are we gonna do now?_

_**OH MY GOD SHUT UP!**_

I was stunned as my body, which was petite and weak, was thrown against the door shattering it.

_**You made a complete wreck of your body.**_

_Princesses don't work out._

_**Yeah well you're no princess.**_

I felt a change once again and I was in control, it felt strange to be moving my limbs which were stiff.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_**Listen carefully, I would've done it myself but having you unconscious was not an option. Get that diary over there, the one your dad gave you.**_

I did as I was told.

_**Now go to the kitchen and use the dumb waiter to go to the dungeon from there ask the maid to escort you to the stables.**_

I was in no position to argue or for that matter question why she knew all this, I ran to the kitchen.


End file.
